Take A Chance On Me
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs tries to woo Kate - Oneshot - REWRITTEN


**A/N: **It was hot today so I retreated to do some ironing with the air-con on. Whilst listening to music I had this crazy idea which would not leave me alone. I know the characters are not themselves but I don't care. The song is _'Take a chance on me'_ by ABBA and I've changed it around a bit to fit into the story. Please R&R :)

**/-x-x-x-/**

Kate looked up from her TV, hearing someone knock on her door. Getting up from the couch, Kate moved across to the door and swung it open.

"Hi," Gibbs whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Kate frowned.

"You're not sick. You took the past few days off work because I told you how I feel?" Gibbs accused.

"Well what did you expect me to do? Kiss you and say I love you back!" Kate cried.

"I'm really worried about you. I don't expect you to share the same feelings I have for you, but when you didn't show up for work I began to panic," Gibbs shouted. Kate smiled faintly and stared down at Gibbs empty hands.

"You can't come inside unless you have ice-cream!" Kate teased. Gibbs turned around and walked back down the hall. Kate smiled to herself and ran after Gibbs. "I was kidding," Kate laughed, dragging Gibbs back to her flat.

"It's 100 degrees. Why don't you have your air-conditioning on?" Gibbs asked.

"It's broken and the manager is away on holidays," Kate groaned, watching Gibbs walking up to the machine.

"I would fix it but I don't know anything about electronics," Gibbs shrugged.

"That's fine," Kate sighed.

"Grab your stuff and follow me," Gibbs ordered waiting by the door.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked, grabbing her bag.

"Back to my place. I just got to make a quick phone call first," Gibbs said, holding the door open for Kate. Gibbs moved out into the hall, he pulled his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He dialled the number and watched Kate lock the door. "Operation Eagle is a go ahead!" Gibbs cried.

"Operation Eagle?" Kate asked, following Gibbs to the car.

"You'll see," he giggled.

**x-x-x**

Arriving at Gibbs' house, he got out of the car and held the car door open for Kate. Gibbs then quickly raced up to the front door and held it open. Even though Kate had never been inside Gibbs house, she knew something was different. Kate walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks seeing the coffee table moved from the centre of the room to be replaced with a large white screen.

"Not ready, not ready!" Abby cried, diving behind the screen.

"Gibbs?" Kate frowned, looking over at him. Gibbs waved his hand and guided her over to the couch.

"Just a little something for the most beautiful woman in the world plus isn't it nice to be in air-conditioning?" Gibbs laughed and walked behind the screen. "Are you ready?" he whispered to Abby who nodded her head.

"For one night and one night alone, I am pleased to present the fabulous Abby and very sexy Gibbs!" Abby announced and the music began to play. Abby jumped out from behind the screen and began to sing. Kate's face split into a big grin seeing Abby dressed in a sparkly 70's jumpsuit.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in lin,  
Honey I'm still free,  
Take a chance on me,  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around,  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down,  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown,  
Honey I'm still free,  
Take a chance on me,  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie ,  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try,

Take a chance on me,  
Take a chance on me," Abby paused and looked around searching for Gibbs. She quickly disappeared behind the screen and dragged him out. Kate smiled seeing Gibbs wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt with the first few buttons left undone to show his chest.

"We can go dancing," Abby sang.

"We can go walking," Gibbs sang.

"As long as we're together, listen to some music," Abby sang.

"Maybe just talking," Gibbs sang.

"Get to know me better," Abby sang.

"'Cos you know I've got, So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you," Gibbs sang.

"It's magic," both Abby and Gibbs sang walking in front of each other.

"You want me to leave it there," Abby sang.

"Afraid of a love affair," Gibbs sang.

"But I think you know, that I can't let go," Abby sang.

"My love is strong enough to last when things are rough,  
It's magic,  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind,

No I can't let go,  
'Cos I love you so," both Abby and Gibbs sang staring at each other. Kate took a breath and wiped her eyes.

"Wow…" she gasped, looking at them both. Kate got to her feet and walked up to Gibbs.

"You like?" he asked quietly.

"Most definitely!" Kate grinned.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line,

Honey I'm still free…" Abby stopped to let Gibbs sing his part. "Gibbs, it's your line" Abby said looking over but beamed seeing Kate and Gibbs kissing.

"So does this mean you are going out with Gibbs?" Abby asked, tapping Kate on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Kate smiled, taking his hand into her own.

"Thank god!" Abby sighed.

"Huh?" Kate frowned.

"Gibbs was getting unbearable," Abby explained.

"How so?" Kate asked looking up into his blue eyes.

"Abby do this, Abby do that. Do you have those results yet? Abby test this," Abby said, imitating his voice. "It's like I was the only one working in the building!" Abby cried.

"Well one thing is for sure, you have me and aren't going to get rid of me easily," he smiled.

"When Leroy Jethro Gibbs makes up his mind, his mind's made up," Abby laughed.

"Like I would want you to go anyway," Kate smiled back.

"What are you saying?" Gibbs frowned confused by her reply.

"When I wasn't at work, I felt like something was missing then it hit me that I'm totally in love with you," Kate shrugged. Gibbs stared at Kate then suddenly kissed her.

**- The End - **


End file.
